Depravity Falls (After NWHS)
by Inkwell-Fiction
Summary: After discovering who the author is, Dipper loses all trust in his family, he's dissapointed and angry; perfect conditions for a certain Dream Demon to make a deal. And so the AU 'Depravity Falls' begins.


Soos breathed out as he fell on the ground. The air was prickling, so intense was the situation. Dipper stared at the author, the author. The one person he was searching for the whole summer. And now it was over, just like that. It was him, always him, Stan's brother. He's back. They are back. Dipper didn't know his name, or his story, why or how he got through that portal, and he then he realized he didn't need to know that. He was done with the journals. Dipper had lost all trust in his gruncle, but he was just another adult. He belonged to another world than Dipper and Mabel. Mabel. Dipper gnashed his teeth when he thought about that name. It was always only he and his sister against the rest of the world but now all their adventures became meaningless. However, Dipper now understood that the whole summer was only building up to this very point, the point were the words of the author would become real: "Trust no one!" and Dipper trusted no one anymore.

Stanford's words sounded gentle, like he was afraid to break them through speaking them out. "Hey", he said, "Brother", he said. Meaningless words and Dipper didn't listen. Then the other twin came to word. It were only four words, carelessly and still with caution: "You have no idea". And then he punched him. Dipper couldn't trust his eyes. It was a heavy, strong and specific hit, directly in Stan's face. His glasses fell off. The punch brought Dipper's attention back and set him a tinnitus in the ears. The boy looked at his sister; her hair was messed up, just like his. She still had tears in her eyes, trying to hold them back, but the hit felt for her like she herself earned it, so she ran to the two men, that were starting to fight, while she was starting to cry. And Dipper lost it.

Soos was just picking himself up, as he saw Dipper leaving the scene. "Dude, where you goin'?" he asked him a bit louder. Dipper stopped, but didn't turn around. He was just standing there in the quiet, ready to climb the stairs. Mabel now finally shouted loudly enough for them to listen: "STOP! You both!" They suspended the fight for a minute. Now everyone was looking at Dipper that still didn't turn his head back to the scene. He sighed and lowered his crown. "We talked about making it, I'm sorry that you've never made it". Mabel stared at her twin as he reached the first chair and the second and the third. "Dipper… WAIT!" she cried. But he ran only faster upstairs.

As he was leaving he took his third journal with him. He ran deep in the woods, away from Stan and his brother, from Mabel and Soos, Wendy and Pacifica… He ran away from all those liars. "Who needs them anyway?", Dipper thought out loud as he was trying to find a good place to hide from the government or other people that were trying to find him. He was trying to move faster, but his legs felt broken. The boy then finally found a little cave, where he could stay. He sat down and put a pen and his journal out of his backpack. "My dearest journal", he began to wirte," I finally realized that you never belonged to this person I all this time called 'the author'. My latest discoveries let me understood that you were always meant to be possessed by me. That kind of makes me now to the author, doesn't it? I mean, I was already doing his job since he was gone. Besides, all that he invested in goes straight to hell, I can feel him, but either ways you are now mine. Mr. I-know-it-all ruled long enough and now he has to fall. Now I will take his place. I don't need Mabel. She had all my trust, but I guess that was never enough for her. She's weak". Dipper got a bitter taste on his tongue as he wrote the word "weak". He tried to be calm. He was the smart guy with all the answers; he was a real man. And real men don't cry in such situations. Dipper could trick them all, he would get back on them, they were going to pay. But Dipper couldn't face the truth, that he was only a kid. A little boy who still needed so much to learn, not ready to be dismissed in the cold, cruel world and still he tried to hold on to the lie of this beautiful life with his great uncle and his sister and his friends. The tears began to stream down his face. Dipper pressed his journal on his chest, it was all he got. He cried so heavily it was hard to breath. His anxiety filled him with hateful rage, a cold rage that laid quietly above the boy, calming him and stifling his tears. The silence guided his mind to a steady place where he could fall in peace asleep; only to restart the war inside of him. Dipper struggled, and Dipper fell. And then he found someone else in his mind, some who was stronger than him, someone who could lead him through the darkness he fell into with a yellow light. A fen-fire, for sure but a fire at least, that his rage could rake.


End file.
